The present invention relates to a method for producing an object.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for a 3D printer that can produce (model) a three-dimensional object. Such a 3D printer normally implements additive manufacturing. The term “additive manufacturing” refers to a method that forms and lays N unit layers into which the object is divided, sequentially from the first layer to the Nth layer.
Various methods for implementing additive manufacturing have been studied, and some of them have been put to practical use. These methods may utilize a resin material as a material, or utilize a resin material for implementing a step. Specific examples of additive manufacturing that utilizes a resin material include the following methods.
JP-T-2010-521339 and Japanese Patent No. 4107686 disclose a method that utilizes a rapid prototyping system, and repeats a step that melts an ABS resin using an extrusion head, and extrudes the molten ABS resin to form a unit layer to form a 3D object.
JP-A-2011-245712 and JP-A-2011-245713 disclose a method that forms a three-dimensional (3D) object using a modeling slurry that includes an amphiphilic solid polymer.
JP-A-2012-111226 and JP-A-2012-71611 disclose a method that forms a three-dimensional (3D) object by an inkjet optical fabrication method using a photocurable resin component.
A three-dimensional object is normally required to have high accuracy and high strength. However, since a resin material having fluidity may spread during production, or may flow in an unintended direction, it has been difficult to achieve high accuracy when producing a three-dimensional object using a resin material. If the adhesion between the unit layers is low, delamination may occur, and the desired strength may not be obtained.